Technical" Difficulties.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: Okay I definitely flipped...This is not my fault!! This is...um......The dust bunnies under my beds fault!! Okay this leans abit towards the yaoi side but please dont hurt me! R&R but all flames will be used to grill the steak in my fridge.


Okey here's the disclaimer :blah blah blah blah I dont own anything except what Trowa is reading and be my guest. U can have it!   
Pairing:HeeHee *snort* -_-;  
"Technical" Difficulties.   
The door slammed shut as Quatre,Wufie,and Trowa walked in to the living arguing over what television show to watch first.It was pretty late in the afternoon after Quatre convinced the two they needed to buy more groceries and they all have to agree on what to get.Suddenly all three notice the lack of noises and 'bakas' that followed."Maybe they went out to catch a movie",Quatre suggested. Trowa only shrugged and continued to watch t.v with Wufie next to him.Then the front door slammed and Duo came speeding by holding something that looked like a paper bag that had seen better days.Wufie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.Then Heero walked by to the bedroom where Duo had gone.He just gave a "Hmph" as his way of "hello". About 15 minutes later they heard the two talking.Quite loudly we should say.  
  
"Should we open the window? It's gonna get stuffy in here."  
  
"No,the wind will just mess everything up."  
  
There came a slam as something sounding like a window was closed and locked. There was a brief pause then some shifting.And a whine from Duo.  
  
"I know this will help it go alot faster like this but why do I always get the bottom?"  
  
"Shut up baka! We need to finish this so be careful or else you'll hurt yourself!"  
  
Quatre blushed furiously and pretended not to hear that as Trowa coughed and turned the t.v up higher. Wufie quickly reached for a tissue and stuffed up his nose and turned the walk man he was listening up higher.  
  
"um.......I think you need to open it alittle wider for it to fit."  
  
"It will fit! I know it's 12 inches but normally it fits all sizes."  
  
"Then why is half of it peeking out? It doesn't look correct."  
  
"Maybe it's because of the angle we are in.Lets move a little to the right."  
  
There came more shifting noises.Quatres eyes grew wide as saucers.Wufie blushed furiosly and quickly turned his walkman even louder and began humming loudly so he wont "over hear" anymore of Heero's and Duo's little discution.Trowa quickly grabbed a magazing and pretend to read it and became very fascinated.But unfortunately for him,the magazine was how to spot brown holes in your grass weekly.Not to mention it may be a very interesting new way to read it especially when it's upside down.  
  
"Heero! This position hurts my back! Cant we find a place more comforting to do this?"  
  
"We got to get this over with in time or else it wont get any results"  
  
"Push it in harder then!.......See I told you it wont fit! Here's more vaseline.Now on the count of three push."  
  
".......I dont think this will work. The plastic is wearing thin."  
  
"I know.I told you we should have just did it my way.It would've slipped in much easier. But nnnnooooooo mister perfect soldier wanted to do it the harder and more painful way."  
  
"......Shut up Baka......."  
  
There came some grunts and more moving around.Quatre quckly ran into the kitchen to get some tea to make it seem like he wasn't listening.He came back balancing two cups of tea and a glass of water.Wufie took one cup and Trowa took the water.Quatre gave a soft sigh and sat down to sip his tea.  
  
"Um...Heero...I wouldn't do that-"  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
".......My fingers are stuck........"  
  
Quate choked on his tea at that moment and went into a coughing fit.Trowa nearly spit all of his water out and Wufie did just that.  
  
"Okay lets try to get your fingers out then.But this time I get to do it my way."  
  
"No try to push it that way and then inward at the same time so it will move in and out more easily and faster too."  
  
There was some loud thumps and muffled yells then complete silence.Then Duo came bouncing out looking slightly messy with a big smile on his face.Heero followed later cradeling his finger but with a small tiny grin on his face.He pulled out his laptop and showed them he added a joystick to play games with for Duo and a knew wire to fit in electricity sockets.  
Trowa,Quatre,Wufie: Massive sweatdrop.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Author: muhahahahaahahhaha.....yes I know I'm retarded but thanx for noticing.  
Please R&R. PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA*gasp*AAEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *huff huff* *keels over*  



End file.
